uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Requiem of the Golden Witch/Plot Summary
This chapter presents an alternate reality where Battler does not come to Rokkenjima, the Golden Witch does not exist, and the mystery child from nineteen years ago becomes the heir of the Ushiromiya family. This story is told through the perspective of two new characters: Willard H. Wright, who uncovers several truths behind the legend of the Golden Witch including Beatrice's true identity; and Lion Ushiromiya, whose existence holds the source of everything presented thus far. While no deaths occur in the game itself, the Tea Party features a scenario showing how the murders may have played out from a non-magical standpoint. Prologue The episode begins with BATTLER and Virgilia in the chapel conducting a funeral. BATTLER places a book in the coffin. After they have conducted the funeral they both left, with BATTLER stealing a few glances back at it before finally leaving. Meanwhile, the SSVD has finally found the culprit of a murder scene - the maid. Just as they were about to interrogate her, a man came to the scene to correct his successors and taught them about the heart before leaving. The man was Willard H. Wright. Chapter Summary With Bernkastel as the new Game Master, she decided to use a new piece, a new character named Willard H. Wright (aka Will) to solve mysteries surrounding the death of Beatrice. Will is a former ace chief inquisitor of SSVD, who once known for his ruthlessness, but now a good detective/inquisitor who cannot ignore the heart contained in a particular case. After reading much of the fragments of the previous tales given by Bern, he was brought to a new fragment, a new alternate world, which promised so many irregularities. Oct 5th, 1986, yet it was a different scene at Rokkenjima, because what took place in the island on that day prior to the family conference is a funeral – held by Kinzo (who at that time was still alive) to officially declare the death of Beatrice. Will’s aim in this game is simple – finding the culprit that killed Beatrice. Since Will had read through all previous fragment, he found so many peculiarities in this world. Aside from the fact that Kinzo is still alive, he also was introduced with a new unfamiliar character as his assistant throughout this game– Ushiromiya Lion, which in this tale is the adopted child of Natsuhi and Krauss, and the true successor of the Ushiromiya family selected personally by Kinzo. Lion's gender is unclear as Lion's appearance is rather androgynous, and upon being asked outright, Lion gives a dismissive response of "which do you think I am?" Will also noticed that some of the servants (eg Shannon) seems unfamiliar with Lion, which means he is not alone who find Lion's existence strange. Additionally, Battler didn't come to that year's family conference, while the portrait of Beatrice which was hanged at the main entrance was not accompanied by the epitaph of the gold. Lion also had no recollection of the witch's legend, or the epitaph. Anyway, Bern already set up barriers around the area, so unless Will and Lion solved the mystery asked by Bern, they will forever be trapped in that area. Will was granted with “Theatergoing Authority” – a power that allows him to interact with the person he touched in another world. Will’s started to investigate by asking various questions from almost every family members of the Ushiromiya family, which unfortunately provided him with the information that he already know (eg Rosa’s meeting with the Kuwadorian Beatrice, and Maria’s obsession with cult and magic). His meetings with Kinzo however resulted in some of the most important backstory of Umineko – about the Kinzo’s past, his meeting with the first Beato (named Beatrice Castiglioni). Briefly, in 1944 Kinzo met Beatrice when the Italian Army submarine that she board made an emergency stop at Rokkenjima, which at that time was a military base. It was during those times that the two of them started to become affectionate toward each other. It was then revealed that the sub also carry the 10 tons of gold which belongs to the Italian army. Consumed by greed, both the Japanese and Italian officials on that island started killing each other, eventually leaving the only people who's not affected by the gold, Kinzo and Beatrice alive. Beato and Kinzo, In the end, the gold belong to Kinzo who survived the incident, who then build his fortune and brought the entire island, building 2 separate mansion for his family and Beato. Now that Will had finished asking everyone, he’s ready to solve all the mystery of the death of Beatrice. This Beatrice actually refer to the 3rd Beato – the witch Beato of 1986, and not the Italian Beato, or the Kuwadorian Beato. Will explained that there are 2 culprit involved in the death of Beato – the human who can create and kill Beato (the living cat in the box), and the human who can kill the entire concept of Beato (the dead cat in the box). And to her surprise, the dead cat is Lion herself. Will deduce that Lion is the alternate persona of Beatrice, because way she didn't even know about the legend of the witch. Basically, Lion is the same exact child that fell over the cliff on the incident 19 years ago, caused by Natsuhi's rejection toward the baby. In this extraordinarily rare fragment, somehow Natsuhi accepted the baby and the baby went on to live to be the present Ushiromiya Lion. It was also mentioned that Lion is actually the child of Kinzo and the Kuwadorian Beatrice, which can only mean one thing - due to her sheer resemblance toward her mother Beatrice Costiglioni, Kinzo committed the forbidden sin of impregnating his own daughter - the Kuwadorian Beatrice, and resulted in the baby that is Ushiromiya Lion. That explains the strong affection that Kinzo had toward Lion. And hence, Lion's existence virtually wipe the necessity of having the legend of the witch Beatrice, because Kinzo already had something important to him, which is Lion. Nevertheless, Kinzo deeply regretted his mistake and vow to atone for his sin by making Lion a proper Ushiromiya Head, or in other fragment, apologize with all his heart to the revived Beatrice before having his last breath. With the mystery behind Lion's existence unraveled, it's time for Will to expose all the secret and truth behind the mysterious murder of Rokkenjima on 1986. For that, he asked the "culprit" to come forward and reveal the motives - the "why dunnit" aspect of the mystery. The motive, the reason why the culprit had to commit a game-like crime on Oct 5th 1986, putting even her own fate on the line. Another new character was introduced to personify the culprit - Clair vauxof Bernard. Clair then told a tale of her life which reveals the events from her early days to the moment when she solved the epitaph of the gold and become a true witch, which eventually leads to the motive of the mass murders. Her tale was told in 9 chapters in total. Her tale began when she was chosen to become a servant at the Ushiromiya house at the very young age of 6 – although in actual she was 9 years old. The servant, known as Yasu, was the exact same baby that fell off the cliff 19 years ago. Somehow she miraculously survived albeit with grave injuries; it is heavily implied and later confirmed that the baby was assigned male at birth but was raised and identified as female after the injuries damaged Yasu's reproductive organs beyond repair. Genji, fearing the worst possible future if Kinzo would commit the same sin again, decided to lie about the baby being dead. This whole tale of course would not happen if the baby did not fell off the cliff. Due to her young age, she still was lacking the necessary skills to do the regular work, so she often only helped other servant, while also completing her school. The fact that she became a servant at such a young age made other regular servants feeling uncomfortable, and for that reason, she was often scolded for her clumsiness and the way she often forgot to put her things. Until one day when she met and made a friend with a witch who often hides things she lost, named Beatrice (though in fact, she was Gaap in the appearance). Since the witch often pranks her, Yasu asked Kumasawa for an advice to avoid losing things. The charm she learnt from Kumasawa (string attachment and “omochikaeri” charm) drastically changed her as the witch often unable to hide her stuff anymore. At the same time, Yasu also developed interest for mystery novels. Some years later, an incident totally changed her life. One day, she was introduced with the wonder of magic by Gaap, which totally charmed her and made her changed her way of life. That night, she told her roommate, Shannon (who is her ideal servant and was very close to her) that she want to quit as a servant and become a witch. And in that instant, she become a witch, erasing her memory from Shannon. And from that onward, Yasu become Beatrice, while the old Beatrice become Gaap. Beatrice feel content with what she had as a witch so far, but she still lacked something, as thought by Shannon – love. It was somewhere in 1980, 6 years untill the Rokkenjima murders. The scene then switched, showing Shannon having a chat with “someone”, talking about mystery novel. It was a teenager’s chat, but eventually ended as what Shannon thought was a love confession, along with a certain promise made by that “someone”, saying that he will return with a white horse to take Shannon away on the next year. It was this incident that triggers the great misfortune on 1986. And that "someone" is none other than….Battler. That year too, Battler’s “mother” Asumu died, and Battler got very upset that Rudolf immediately remarried to Kyrie, as if disrespecting his deceased mother. For that, Battler decided to forsake the Ushiromiya family and live with his grandparent of her mother side. Due to this incident, Battler did not attend the family conference for the next 6 years, completely forgotten about the promise he made with Shannon. One year after another, Shannon kept on waiting for Battler to the point that she suffers dearly from her love sickness. Added to her pain, Beatrice aka Yasu kept on saying that Battler would come back to Rokkenjima someday, giving a false hope to Shannon. Until 3 years later, on 1983, when Battler wrote each of the cousin letters, but completely forgotten to write one for Shannon. Her final strand of hope finally crushed when in one of the letter, Battler said he didn’t plan to return to Rokkenjima…For all these years, Shannon has been a living dreamer, creating illusion that is the promise made with Battler that she misunderstood as a confession. Hence, Battler’s sin is not that he forgot the promise he made, it’s just that he simply didn’t remember making that promise. She’s unable to hate Battler, since he didn’t even break his promise, and this really hurt her feeling, because as long as she love Battler, her pain will always continue. Beato who feel guilty for giving Shannon false hope, decided to release Shannon from her pain, and hold Shannon’s bud of love to herself so that she can learn one aspect she lacks – love. And for that, she will also be the maiden in love with Battler and wait for his return to Rokkenjima in place of Shannon… A year later, another miracle occurred as Beatrice somehow managed to solve the difficult riddle of the epitaph of the gold. It all started when Kinzo ordered the portrait of Beatrice to be hanged at the main entrance, along with the epitaph. Beato decided to try solving the riddle. It was indeed a very difficult riddle, which took her days to find clue and answers. That eventually led her to the Golden Land – the underground VIP room unlocked after she solve the riddles, along with the 10 tons of gold inside the room. Genji then came to congratulate her, saying how miraculous was it that the one who solved the puzzle is none other than Beatrice – Kinzo’s descendant herself. That brought her to Kinzo study, where Kinzo announced that she would become the new Head, and then deeply apologized to her for his past mistake (incest), and ask for her forgiveness. With that, Kinzo has no more regret in life, and passed away soon after. Nevertheless, Beato didn’t want to be the new Head as she already got what she want – learning about who she is. For that reason, she wish to remain her usual self, while Krauss becoming the new head. After all, her heart still was missing a piece – the return of Battler… As a last resort, Beatrice finally decided to abandon everything and leave everyting to the choice of the roulette of fate, and the roulette chose the specific date – those days in 1986 as the day where absolutely no one could escape if the epitaph was not solved again. And with that, Clair/Yasu/Beatrice’s confession is over. Before she gave her final farewell, she want to entrust her final moment to Will – so that he could solve all the mystery behind the crimes in her games, as the last rite of her burial. And with that, Beatrice/Clair/Yasu’s tale had finally ended, all her riddles had ben “solved”, leaving her with no regret. Inside her coffin, there was the game tale written by Battler, which was probably the happiest possible tale for Beato – full with love and happy tale, most fitting tale to put in her coffin. The funeral is over, and Bern released the barrier. Willard leaves the scene and Lion meets with Kinzo and his children to begin the family conference. Epilogue References *Summary found here Category:Plot Summaries